legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Filia
Filia (JP: フィリア) was once a normal school girl, until one night, her hair was possessed by the Parasite named Samson, resulting in amnesia. She is the daughter of Amelia and Marcus Medici, making her Lorenzo's granddaughter and Vitale's niece. Backstory Filia was once just an average schoolgirl, with her best friend being Carol before she was kidnapped. Filia was the daughter of Amelia and Marcus Medici. Filia met Samson along with his previous host, a dog he had named Dog one year before the Skullgirl returned thanks to Carol. When Carol brought Samson to see if Filia could take care of him, Filia reluctantly agreed to keep him after he pledged to protect her and assured her that although a parasite, he wouldn't leave her for his own well being. Six months later, Carol had been abducted and Filia is guilt-ridden over not being able to do anything to save her. Despite Samson's best attempts to cheer her up, they only served to remind Filia of Carol. Immediately after, the Skullgirl Marie burst into their home, seeking revenge on the Medici Mafia. Despite Filia stating that they aren't like the rest of her family and they have had no contact with them in a long time, Marie did not believe her. Samson and Dog then appeared and were able to hold back the Skullgirl, and she recognizes Samson (or more specifically "that dog") and Filia. She says that she will not kill them but only if they leave the city. Later that night, Filia and her parents are packing up and getting ready to leave. Vitale and Ottomo arrive after the rest of the Medici Mafia were attacked. Seeing them packing, Vitale, enraged, questions why only Marcus' family, who had left the rest of the Medici family for a "trivial" matter, was the only one spared. He then sends Ottomo to find Filia and Vitale then kills both Marcus and Amelia. Filia, hearing the gunshots, goes downstairs and finds her parents dead. Immediately after, she calls Samson for help, but he arrives too late as she is shot. After Ottomo defeats Samson, he and Vitale leave to report back to Lorenzo. Samson, realizing that Dog was actually killed in the fight, mourns and blames himself for not protecting him. After realizing that Filia was still alive but dying, Samson changes hosts to her, saving her life. After Filia wakes up, Samson says that he had no choice if he was to save her and because of what Vitale did to "not just her, but their family". Filia however, awoke with amnesia and did not remember anything, which shocked Samson. Personality Prior to meeting Samson, Filia had a good relationship with her parents, sharing their dislike for the criminal acts conducted by the rest of the Medici family. She was best friends with Carol, prior to them being possessed by Samson and becoming Painwheel respectively. She is seen as a kind girl who cared for her parents and Carol very much, and later befriends Samson after the Parasite helped protect her family from Marie and Vitale. Filia wasn't without her faults, prior to Samson she is depicted as an arrogant rich girl. Her first meeting with Samson had Filia compare Samson to a haircut her father once had which she disliked immensely. When Amelia tried to tell her the responsibility of owning a dog named Dog, Samson's host at the time, Filia immediately disregards her advice and goes to her room, telling her that she may or may not have dinner with the family. The "post-Samson" Filia maintains a similar personality, often giving people a benefit of the doubt and being friendly towards them. But Filia can be rather naïve, as she struggles to identify hostile persons without being explicitly told so and even then hesitates to fight back. In the end, Filia's wish upon the Skull Heart to return Painwheel/Carol to normalcy was out of pity for the horrid state Carol came to be in and out of guilt for wrong-doings Filia may have committed in the past. LOTM: Weirdmageddon LOTM: Darkmageddon Relationships Gallery Crona Aqua and Filia.png|"Crona Aqua and Filia" Crona Ragnarok Filia and Samson.png|"Crona Ragnarok Filia and Samson" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character hailing from the Skullgirls Univrese Category:Heroic Genius Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tomboys Category:Demon Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Hair Users Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon